Over the past decade, several products in the telecommunication and telepresence areas have been introduced. Some of these products have been directed at enabling remote communication between multiple users. For instance, certain products have enabled remote users to view a common window within their individual displays. The remote users may use such products to review a document at the same time. Other products have included features such as relaying audio or video signals such that remote users can view or hear each other during a meeting in which the users are at different physical locations.